


Famima Chicken

by AlannaRose



Series: KyouOi Snack Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: After practice, Kyoutani approaches Oikawa to ask about his nephew's health and ends up getting roped into some extra practice. The sequel to "Popsicles" that no one asked for :D





	

The Thursday after their encounter Kyoutani approaches Oikawa after practice. Everyone else had filtered out, but Oikawa had decided to stay behind to practice by himself. 

Kyoutani walks over to the older player who was in the middle of sending a particularly powerful serve over the net. He watches the ball land out of bounds far behind the back line. 

Oikawa lets out a sigh and goes to grab another ball. He notices Kyoutani still standing in the gym, “Is there something you need?” Oikawa asks sounding tired,  _ What could Mad Dog want from me? _

Kyoutani stays silent for a moment and works on pushing down the anxious feeling he gets when he’s around Oikawa, “...I was wondering if your nephew was ok.” 

Oikawa looks surprised, “Uh, yeah. My sister took him home already actually.” They both continue standing together awkwardly. The feeling in the pit of Kyoutani’s stomach starts fading as the silence drags on. 

Suddenly a loud voice interrupts the silence originating from the gym entrance. “Shittykawa, hurry up, I have to lock up,” Iwaizumi calls out. 

_ Oh shit,  _ Oikawa jumps, a bit startled, and then pouts, “But Iwa-chan I’m not done yet.” 

Kyoutani turns around and watches as Iwaizumi approaches the two. He doesn’t seem to notice Kyoutani and stops in front of Oikawa. 

“You’ll be fine. You’ll actually getting enough sleep tonight for once,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, “And I’m not leaving you here by yourself.” 

Oikawa continues pouting, but then a grin forms on his face, “But I’m not alone,” Oikawa takes a few steps towards Kyoutani, “Kyou-chan is gonna be here with me.” He throws an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulders.

Alarm bells go off in Kyoutani’s head and the anxious feeling returns full force, yet he doesn’t push Oikawa away.

His face must have reflected his inner feelings because Iwaizumi asks Oikawa, “Does he know that?” he sighs, “You can’t just drag other people out to practice with you, it’s bad enough you do it to me.” 

“Of course he knows! You said you’d practice with me, right?” Oikawa asks Kyoutani.  _ Say yes, please _ . Kyoutani doesn’t say anything, but he does give a small nod. Oikawa beams, “See,” he gestures to Kyoutani, “We’ll lock up when we’re done.” 

Iwaizumi looks hesitant, but hands Oikawa the key and tells Kyoutani, “If he’s being too much of a pain just leave him and call me.” Kyoutani gives him another nod and with that Iwaizumi leaves the gym. 

After Iwaizumi is out of the building Oikawa backs off, “I thought for sure he wouldn’t buy it,” he lets out a short laugh,”You can go home now.”

Kyoutani walks over the basket of volleyballs and takes one out. “...I told Iwaizumi-san that I would be practicing with you.” 

_ Does he want to stay? Or does he feel obligated now?  _ Oikawa is once again surprised, “Well if you want to stay I guess I can’t stop you, but I’ll be practicing serves so you better be ready to practice some recieves.” 

“No, you can practice serving when you’re alone,” Kyoutani tells him, “I want to practice spiking.” 

“So demanding today Kyou-chan!” Oikawa laughs it off, but when Kyoutani doesn’t say anything Oikawa frowns. They both stare each other down, neither wanting to give in. 

Oikawa breaks eye contact first and lets out a sigh, “Fine, I’ll toss to you. On one condition” He pauses dramatically, “you receive 3 of my serves.” Kyoutani puts the volleyball he’s holding back into the basket and ducks under the net so he’s standing across from Oikawa.  _ I’ll take that as a yes then. _

He grabs a ball from the basket and walks over to the back line. Once there he asks Kyoutani if he’s ready. Kyoutani gives a nod of confirmation and gets into position.

Oikawa takes a breath and tosses the ball in the air. His form is flawless as he jumps up and hits the ball without restraint. The ball slams down in the top left corner of the court, just in bounds. Kyoutani looks back at where the ball landed and a feeling of admiration begins to form, but that’s quickly crushed when Oikawa speaks up, “You’re going to have to try harder than that Kyou-chan.” 

Kyoutani turns back to Oikawa and lets out a low growl. Oikawa laughs and calmly spins a ball with his hands, “Ready for the next one?” Kyoutani doesn’t respond but gets back into position. Oikawa smirks and sends the next ball over the net, this time aiming directly for his kouhai. Kyoutani shifts a bit bracing for the impact, but that’s not quite enough it seems because the ball hits his arms and goes flying sideways, landing on the ground with a ‘thud.’ 

Kyoutani looks at the ball and frowns, “...Again,” He tells Oikawa, who stays stays silent and gives a nod. 

The next few serves go on like the first two, either landing out of bounds or being missed entirely.  _ Maybe I should let him get one, boost his confidence a bit…  _ After a few minutes, Oikawa decides to calm his serves down a bit. He sends a ball over the net with less force than usual and Kyoutani sends it back perfectly. Oikawa offers a bright smile, “That’s one.” 

Kyoutani looks at the ball that he just recieved as if it had personally offended him. He then turns his gaze to Oikawa, “That doesn’t count,” is all he says before getting back into position. 

“Doesn’t count?” Oikawa asks confused.

Kyoutani continues scowling, “You went easy with that last serve. Don’t do that again.”

Oikawa grins, “Was I that obvious?” He doesn’t get an answer, “Ok, then, you asked for it.” They continue practicing and Oikawa’s serves come over in a steady stream of monstrous precision.

After an hour of practicing Kyoutani is able to properly receive 2 serves from Oikawa. “I think that’s enough for tonight Kyou-chan,” Oikawa tells him while glancing at the clock.  _ Mom’s going to start worrying again... _

Kyoutani stays where he is, “One more…”

Oikawa lets out a sigh, “Fine, but this is the last one ok?” Kyoutani offers a small nod and Oikawa gets ready for the last serve of the night. He doesn’t hold back when he slams his hand against the ball sending it flying over the net and towards the back line. Kyoutani moves back ready for the impact, and receives the ball perfectly. 

Oikawa watches the ball drop and smiles, “Nice receive, but we should probably clean up. I’ll set for you next time?” he offers. 

Kyoutani starts picking up the scattered balls, “... Next time I’ll get 10,” is all he says. 

“You’re not just going to get better overnight, you should aim for five,” Oikawa teases,  “Work on receiving some regular serves first, you need a solid foundation,” He adds more seriously. They both begin cleaning the gym, Oikawa fills the silence with idle chatter about his day and how he thinks the team will do in the next match. When they’re done cleaning the gym Oikawa locks the door and they go to change. 

Once done with that he turns to Kyoutani and asks, “The convenience store is still open, how about I make up that popsicle I owe you?” 

Kyoutani starts walking, “...Too late for those.” 

Oikawa rushes forward to catch up, “Well, is there anything else you would like?” 

“... Famima chicken …” Kyoutani mumbles out his favorite food. 

Oikawa smiles, “Alright then let's go!” As they walk to the store Oikawa keeps talking, moving from topic to topic quickly, simply trying to fill the silence. They begin to drift closer together and Oikawa can’t help but smile.  _ Looks like Kyou-chan is getting more used to me. _

When they get to the store Oikawa asks, “Is there a certain kind you want?”

Kyoutani doesn’t say anything but grabs the package marked ‘Kara Age Kun.’  _ Maybe I should try it. _ Oikawa grabs a package for himself and leads them to the cashier. Once out of the store Oikawa hands him the snack, “Here you go Kyou-chan.” Kyoutani takes it and opens the package. Oikawa pouts, “You’re supposed to say, ‘Thank you Oikawa-senpai.’” 

“You didn’t thank me when I bought you that popsicle the other day,” Kyoutani responds. 

Oikawa thinks back for a moment, “You’re right,” he throws an arm over Kyoutani’s shoulder and in a loud, cutesy voice says, “Thank you Kyou-chan, you’re the best kouhai eeeeeveeeeeer!”

Kyoutani’s form stiffens in Oikawa’s arms and his face begins to flush red. After a moment of silence he ducks out from under Oikawa. He looks Oikawa dead in the eyes and mumbles out a, “Thank you Oikawa-san.” He then turns around and walks away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Oikawa.

Oikawa stands there for a moment and runs through what happened a couple times.  _ Was he blushing? He thanked me? That was so cute, he was so cute, wait a minute there, what????? I think Kyoutani’s cute?  _ Oikawa contemplates these new feelings he seems to have for his kouhai  _ …Yeah, I think I do. _


End file.
